


Of Love

by ofautumnskies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofautumnskies/pseuds/ofautumnskies
Summary: Three years down the road, Kyungsoo realizes how lucky he is to have Baekhyun on his side.





	Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is like my 2nd BaekSoo fic... and really, this fic is just a self-indulgent because I have been feeling like Baekhyun in the past few months. Enjoy!

“I’m getting sleepy,” Baekhyun said with his eyes half open, trying his best to focus on the road in front of him although his body already slumped on the passenger seat of Kyungsoo’s car. Kyungsoo dared to take a glance at his sleepy boyfriend before focusing his eyes back on the road.

 

They were on the way to visit Baekhyun’s parents in Bucheon because Baekhyun said he missed his family dog, Mongryong and wanting to bring Mongryong back to the city as if having Kyungsoo’s two puppies isn’t enough in their cramped apartment. Baekhyun promised that he wouldn’t fall asleep if Kyungsoo agreed to take Mongryong back to Seoul, the only reason why Kyungsoo made Baekhyun promised that was because he knew Baekhyun would bail on him halfway their trip, exactly what Baekhyun is about to do now.

 

Kyungsoo decided to not answer Baekhyun’s statement seconds ago, knowing that Baekhyun would only whine and made a list of why Kyungsoo should let Baekhyun sleep throughout their trip to Bucheon and Kyungsoo was having none of Baekhyun’s blackmail, not when Kyungsoo was also tired and in need of his weekend sleep. Minutes later, Kyungsoo took another glance to Baekhyun who was busy taking pictures of his _god damn beautiful_ face that brought a soft smile on Kyungsoo’s own face until he heard Baekhyun muttering in a low tone,

 

“On the way to Bucheon… the sun is too bright, I’m sleepy but someone is not letting me sleep..”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo finally decided to speak, “You promised to not sleep, Baekhyun. Keep your promise.” in which it earnt a whine from Baekhyun’s mouth and he could see from his peripheral vision that Baekhyun is now glaring at him with his lower lip jutting out, a face that is so ready to throw a tantrum to Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

 

“But, Kyungsooooooo,” Baekhyun began his sentence in his usual whiny tone, ready to have his way with Kyungsoo, in which, Kyungsoo right away said “no” to it. “You haven’t even heard what I am about to say!” Baekhyun whined, tone accusing Kyungsoo of something Kyungsoo didn’t do.

 

“Baby, hear me out, okay?” Kyungsoo then took Baekhyun’s hand in his, bringing it to rest on his own thigh as his eyes were still focused on the road. “I won’t lie to you, I am really tired and I have been trying to keep myself awake, too. So as much as I want you to sleep away your tiredness, I want it as much and I will be really upset if you decided to leave me alone in this road.” When Kyungsoo finished his words, he turned to look at Baekhyun completely as he now parked his car on the rest area. Chuckling softly when he looked at Baekhyun’s sulky face, he decided to take their intertwined hands to his lips, kissing the back of Baekhyun’s hand softly. “So please, cooperate with me and stay awake, hm?”

 

With a defeated sigh and eyes filled with fondness, Baekhyun nodded his head and leaned closer to kiss the side of Kyungsoo’s lips. “Fine. But you need to keep talking and let me listen to SNSD songs in a full blast!” and Kyungsoo let him for a reason he loves to see Baekhyun singing his favorite SNSD songs on repeat.

  
  
  


Hours later when they finally reached the Byun household, Baekhyun couldn’t help himself but to feel jumpy (although he is a little bit restless due to his constant singing and shouting inside the car), and Kyungsoo could only rub the back of his neck trying to ease his tiredness away after driving for hours. When Baekhyun was reaching for the doorbell, he could hear the sound of the door being unlocked, revealing his mom who was carrying Mongryong in her arms. With a loud squeal (that startle Kyungsoo), Baekhyun right away took the dog in his arms, cooing and petting the dog as if the dog is his own baby. Being dumbfounded, Kyungsoo gave a tired smile to Baekhyun’s mother before she ushered him inside to follow Baekhyun who was already seated on the floor of the living room, playing with Mongryong.

 

“How are you, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun mother started the conversation as they both were standing in the kitchen. “I am good, mom. Work has been tiring and I haven't been getting any sleep,” Kyungsoo responded, talking in a very exhausted tone. The work as a copywriter has never been easy as he always works overtime and barely has any time to sleep nonetheless to rest for a bit.

 

Before Kyungsoo managed to continue his words, he could feel Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around his waist and his chin pressed against his shoulder, giving Kyungsoo the warmth and comfort he needed in tiring days like these. “He has been working too much, mum. I bet he forgot that I existed sometimes.” whined Baekhyun that earned a pinch on his cheek by his own mother.

 

“You have to understand that it is not easy to work as a copywriter, Baekhyunee. You know how stressed I get back then when I was working as one.” She scolded and Baekhyun whined even more. “I don't mean to be that clingy boyfriend, mum! I totally understand how the both of you feel like but I couldn’t help but to miss him when he went home late, and it feels lonely to sleep alone when the bed should be for two people.” Baekhyun sighed, then, hugging Kyungsoo’s waist a little bit tighter.

 

“Anyways, where’s dad?” Baekhyun asked then, changing the topic as he let go of his hold around Kyungsoo, patting his butt a little as a habit. Kyungsoo then excused himself to finally put their belongings in Baekhyun’s old room and to rest a little, trying to catch up some sleep when Baekhyun helped his mother to prepare for dinner later and engaging a conversation with her.

 

Later when they had finished their dinner (in which pretty simple, they only talk about how the boys been doing and sharing stories about the live in the busy city) and washing up, Baekhyun found himself busy with his phone with Mongryong laid in his stomach and waiting for Kyungsoo to finish his talk with his father. Around five minutes later, when Baekhyun had given up trying to keep up with his emails, Baekhyun decided to caress Mongryong’s furr, lulling the dog to sleep and himself to sleep too, not until Kyungsoo came inside his room and took a seat on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, near Baekhyun’s head. For some reason Baekhyun couldn’t pintpoin, Kyungsoo had been looking very distracted by his thoughts ever since he arrived here. Distracted Kyungsoo has never been a good thing moreover when they’re having a little vacation and reside with Baekhyun’s parents.

 

Softly, Baekhyun removed Mongryong who was asleep soundly in his stomach and settled the dog beside him before he sat up, hugging Kyungsoo’s waist and resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, back hugging Kyungsoo just like earlier in the kitchen. Baekhyun waited a little over two minutes before he moved his head to plant a kiss on the back of Kyungsoo’s ear, humming softly before he dared to ask,

 

“Are you okay..?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t get an immediate answer, in fact, if Baekhyun really did count, maybe a little bit after five minutes when Kyungsoo decided to tell Baekhyun what’s wrong.

 

“Do you.. Really feel lonely whenever you have to sleep alone?”

 

Kyungsoo never beat around the bush, he always asked and said things straightforwardly and even though it has been three years since they have been together, Baekhyun are still taken aback by his question. Pulling away from the hug, Baekhyun decided to settle himself beside Kyungsoo, letting their shoulders pressed against each other.

 

“It does get lonely,” Baekhyun sighed before he continued his sentence, “but what can I do, really? It’s not like you are cheating on me or something that is why you always went home late and sometimes continuing your work. I know it is tiring, and I hate that I don’t have the power to lessen your burden.”

 

Kyungsoo could only stare at his boyfriend, guilt was eating him up knowing how clingy and how needy of affection Baekhyun is. This has been Kyungsoo’s concern too, that somehow Kyungsoo couldn’t give Baekhyun the affection he deserved although Baekhyun always reminded him that Baekhyun is content with what they have. Just like right now, when Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand in his to intertwined their fingers and bringing it near his lips to kiss Kyungsoo’s knuckles, and muttering something along the line of him cherishing every seconds he could spend with Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo knew he’s lucky, he’s lucky to have Byun Baekhyun who is very understanding to him and supports him through his journey, he’s lucky to have Baekhyun who never gets tired of reminding Kyungsoo that Baekhyun himself is lucky to have Kyungsoo. He’s lucky that he can call Byun Baekhyun as someone he can go home to, and little did Kyungsoo know, Baekhyun feels exactly the same way as him.

 

Their little vacation to Bucheon ended a little bit too soon, for Baekhyun’s liking. Because in a blink of eyes, Baekhyun is behind the wheels driving back to Seoul with Kyungsoo sitting on the passenger seat and Mongryong on the back seat. Baekhyun took a glance to Kyungsoo that was slightly dozing off to the classical music that Baekhyun (unexpectedly) played halfway their journey back to Seoul and Baekhyun could only smile at that. He slowly took Kyungsoo’s hand in his to bring it to his lap, letting their intertwined hand resting on his lap as he drove to the comfort of their apartment back in Seoul.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. If there is any grammatical error, I apologize, I don't have anyone who edit this fic and English is not my first language.  
> 2\. I feel like here is a plot hole in this fic....  
> 3\. Please do give me some feedbacks and comments, it means a lot to me!  
> 4\. Catch me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/byundohs) or [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/bobohuwu). Thank you!


End file.
